


A Little Happiness

by Wildemount_Witch



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Cr2 ep 106, F/F, Friendship, Love Confessions, beauyasha - Freeform, caleb ships beauyasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildemount_Witch/pseuds/Wildemount_Witch
Summary: Caleb and Yasha Talk- Extended Edition
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	A Little Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written fan fiction in literal years but, here you go. Might become part of a whole work later on? Who knows. Enjoy!

Caleb turns to walk back to the dome, then stops in his tracks and turns back to her. He briefly lifts a hand to his mouth, brow furrowed.   
“You once asked me a question,” he begins. “And now I am going to ask the same thing of you.” He pauses for a moment, then looks up at her. “Are you in love with her?” He asks slowly, voice quiet. 

Yasha’s breath catches in her throat. She stands stiff and stares into the distance, avoiding his gaze. “Who?” She breathes, echoing Caleb’s answer to the same question.

He smiles and shakes his head, “I don’t need to tell you that.” 

There is something of a glint in his eyes. Happiness for his friends, perhaps. Or mischief at throwing Yasha’s own words back at her. 

Yasha knows he won’t make her answer. She gave him the same courtesy. Yet, she finds herself taking a deep breath and replying, “I’m wasn’t sure. But, after today...I think I am. I have been for...a long time now.” She breathes a nervous laugh and looks back to his face. “I never thought I’d say that again.” 

Caleb smiles again, one of his complicated, melancholy smiles. “I know the feeling. I am happy for you. Truly, you deserve it.”

“Thank you, Caleb,” Yasha says quietly, a soft smile on her lips. 

“Ja,” he nods. “You know...I would bet good money she feels the same way.” 

Yasha laughs and shakes her head, face red. “Oh boy...”

“Just something to think about,” Caleb steps back. “Happiness, ja?”

“Yeah,” she smiles. “I will.”


End file.
